


Awkward Aliens

by Illeana



Series: Labels Be Damned [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Body Worship, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depression, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illeana/pseuds/Illeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung knew you didn’t fuck around with a man like Choi Seung-Hyun and escape unscathed. </p><p>And feelings like those, Tae couldn’t afford. </p><p>To be honest, it was likely nobody could afford feelings for a man so wholly untouchable.</p><p>Must make life rather lonely, Tae almost feeling a sort of pity for him, before deciding against it.<br/>But then again, that was the price of fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tender Scrutiny

Taehyung closed his eyes as the breeze hit his face, ruffling through his hair, his bangs lifting from his face, arms outstretched.

He may have been perched at the edge of one of the tallest buildings in the city but that didn’t make him feel any less alive as he peered at the world below.

The cars, the lights, and the people all looked like tiny ants he mused as he let his arms fall to his side.

He wondered if this was how God chose who lived and who died, randomly swiping at one of the many miniscule ants beneath his feet.

He supposed he was being rather morbid but continued in that vein of thought until he heard footsteps approach behind him.

The scent of a sickly sweet vanilla tobacco filled his nose and he merely glanced sideways at the stranger who’d joined him, though not brave enough to perch on the ledge as Taehyung was doing now.

A gust of wind picked up and Tae struggled to find his footing. But then all of a sudden he was steady, heart in his throat at the thought of his possible free fall. A strong arm had braced his and refused to let go, pulling Tae to the safety of the roof’s far less dangerous solid concrete floor.

“Don’t do it, kid, there’s so much to live for.” A deep baritone voice deadpanned from beneath dark sunglasses. Odd, V thought, it was dark as hell outside. But Tae would know that voice anywhere.

“T.O.P-shii.” He murmured.

TOP removed his sunglasses, shoving them in his pocket looking up at the lanky boy in front of him. To be honest, the boy had looked like he’d been having the time of his life. He felt the kid’s pulse fluttering at his wrist. At least he’d had the sense to be a bit scared.

“I wasn’t planning on jumping.” Taehyung grumbled, extricating his arm from TOP’s grip.

TOP lamented at V’s struggle and took a moment to get a better look at the boy beside him, all limbs and lankiness. He’d looked beautiful perched up there, head lolling in wild abandon as the wind hit his face. TOP shrugged out of the strange turn his thoughts had taken.

“Sure you weren’t.” He took another long drag if the Black and Mild, the sweet smoke winding around the younger boy.

At least that he was certain of, the boy could have been no more than 20, if that. He recognized his face from the group of competitors Jiyong had been grumbling about.

“I really wasn’t.” the boy insisted.

TOP had figured the boy wasn’t really planning on ending his life at this point but something about him struck a chord with TOP and he just couldn’t leave well enough alone.

Really, he’d only come up here to escape Jiyong’s bitching and have a smoke.

But something in the boy’s eyes spoke to TOP. He might not have been suicidal but something seemed a bit off.

“Then what?” TOP mused, gesturing towards the precarious perch Tae had just left.

The boy followed his gaze, and let out a long sigh as if he were dreading the upcoming explanation.

“Why should I explain myself to a complete stranger?” he whined, eyes turning on TOP, exasperated.

“I’m not a stranger.” But honestly TOP had no idea why he was insisting either. “You know who I am, you know my name.”

The younger man scoffed.

“I don’t know you. I can simply identify you by your face, but I have no idea _who you are_.”

The boy sighed, as if tired of explaining things others didn’t understand. TOP got the feeling he ran into this a lot. But then if idea of fun was standing atop a skyscraper while pondering the meaning of life, it didn’t come to much surprise.

“Well, if you don’t know me now, you will soon.” TOP drawled, mashing the last remnants of his cigar onto the ground beneath his boot.

The boy eyes him, curious, his thin lips in a tight line, eyebrows raised in confusion.

TOP took him by surprise as he gathered the think lanky body and flung him over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack as they descended the stairs.

V protested at first, a squirming bundle of well hidden muscles beneath the oversized white t-shirt. After the third flight of stairs, Tae had given up, allowing himself to relax into TOP’s broad shoulder.

So awkward.

Once they were on the bottom floor, Tae had successfully gone into full blown pout mode. TOP hailed down a car, a black non-descript vehicle that rushed to his side, despite the ridiculous sight of him with Tae slung over his shoulder. He stuffed Taehyung inside of vehicle and the sped off to God knows where.

His band members would likely be worried. But perhaps not, given they’d grown used to his odd hours and even stranger tendency for disappearing without a word.

The silence stretched for miles until they pulled up in the crunchy gravel driveway of a remote well maintained building. TOP exited the car, dragging Tae by the wrist out the same exit.

He keyed in the code at the door and pushed in. State of the art home, all the furnishings looking oddly unique. All white walls, to the point of near sterility contrasted with the plush dark carpet. Pops of bright colors and odd shaped furniture had Taehyung nodding his approval. He had expected nothing less of the ever so notorious TOP.

“Usually I get a person’s name before I drag them to my house for the night, but you appear to be the exception.” TOP-shii smirked as he shrug off his outerwear and toed off his shoes.

“Then why am I here?”

TOP simply arched an eyebrow at him and waited. Tae just sighed, ready for this night to be over with.

“My name is Taehyung, or V, whichever you’d prefer.”

“You, sir, are on suicide watch.” TOP hummed, sticking his hands deep into his pants pockets.

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Seriously? That’s what this about?”

“Well, Tae, until you feel up to sharing, you’ll find my couch quite comfortable.”

Taehyung’s jaw ticked and he slid his eyes sideways, registering his mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

To be honest, TOP wasn’t sure why he’d done it himself.

No, that was a lie.

He knew why he’d drug Taehyung home.

It was a very a simple reason, really. He’d just seen so much of himself in V. Another alien like beauty mixed in with the mundane.

TOP knew that Taehyung’s actions were a plea. It was possible he felt as empty and as lonely as TOP did, an anomaly in the world that glittered for others.

Typically he didn’t run into people he could identify with because they never lasted long. Tortured and an oddity with their abstract thinking, they often ended up in early graves.

He knew all of this, but he wanted to hear the confirmation from Taehyung’s own lips.

Something about the boy was oddly alluring.

V eyed TOP warily, fidgeting in the doorway.

“Why?”

TOP heard the silent questions.

Why are you doing this? Why me? Why do you even care? Fucking WHY?

He moved to Taehyung, wrapping a clean towel around the boy’s head affectionately.

“I don’t know.” TOP murmured. “But I just can’t leave you alone.”

V’s blank gaze was caught in TOP’s.

“Yah, Choi Seung-Hyun, if you don’t stop looking at me like that I’m going to bite you.” He

TOP froze a moment at the sound of his birth name erupting from the younger man’s lips. He locked eyes with Taehyung, the air thick with an emotion he couldn’t name if he tried.

It felt like an eternity that TOP’s gaze was locked with Tae’s own. It was a mixture of feelings Taehyung tried to place. It was a bit awkward, perhaps painfully so but there were other things he’d rather not touch upon. Familiarity? Like he’d stared into those eyes before dozens of times. He knew his face was registering blank indifference but it appeared his insides wouldn’t cooperate with the rest of him, his heart beating wildly; tongue licking his thin lips nervously.

TOP was the first to break the silence. He ruffled V’s fringe, the younger lamenting to his touch.

“See? You know me, after all.”

Taehyung averted his eyes down to the floor as the elder continued.

“Shower is back that way.” He motioned over his shoulder before resuming his position, now with a relatively comfortable distance from Taehyung, his hands tucked in his pockets.

Tae sighed in resignation, seeing no way out of TOP’s scrutiny (or insistence) at the current moment. Hell, he had no idea where he was and even if he could escape, all his personal belongings, phone and wallet included, lay back in the locker of the studio’s dressing rooms.

He probably really should find a way to contact his band mates, but a hot shower after everything sounded like a good idea, so he decided they could wait.

“I’ll go find you some clothes.” TOP murmured, before wandering off down the hall, Tae trailing behind in search of the hot shower that would hopefully pound out the rest of his rather morose musings, as they’d resumed the instant TOP had shut his mouth.

Tae glanced at the relatively tall man lazily strolling in front of him. He seemed very at ease with himself, despite having the ability to make Tae feel like a complete mess.

By complete mess he meant noticing things like the sway of his hips or the way those black jeans fit the man a little too well. Tae swallowed. He knew TOP had a reputation for seducing anything and everything that walked. Meaning he did not discriminate, male or female, could quickly fall under his spell.

Tae liked to think of himself as open minded. He didn’t mind where pleasure came from as long as it came, and in spades. Still, he was overly cautious of his elder.

You didn’t fuck around with a man like Choi Seung-Hyun and escape unscathed. And feelings like those, Tae couldn’t afford. To be honest, it was likely nobody could afford feelings for a man so wholly untouchable. Must make life rather lonely, Tae almost feeling a sort of pity for him, before deciding against it.

That was the price of fame.

TOP had paused at the middle of the hallway, shoving open a door to his right and gesturing with his head for Tae to enter.

Tae moved swiftly past the elder man, setting his towel down, as TOP closed the door tightly behind him. Tae sighed as he began to remove his clothing, catching the sight of himself in the mirror.

Him? Have to worry about TOP-shii seducing him? He snorted. In his current windblown state, that was highly unlikely.

He knew TOP appreciated beautiful things, the furniture and numerous Instagram posts made that blatantly obvious.

On a good day, he felt he could pass for cute. But something you’d want to seduce? When he could have practically anyone else in the world he wanted? Highly unlikely, in Tae’s opinion.


	2. Interruptions

CHAPTER 2

The scalding hot water felt good against TOP’s skin. The boy he’d practically kidnapped lay fast asleep on the couch in his living room. He’d considered giving up his bed but he wasn’t feeling that gracious.

The kid was cute. Cute enough for TOP to stare at him a good long while before pulling the blankets up around his shoulders prior to his trip to the shower.

Earlier, they’d eaten some stew concoction TOP cooked up by dumping everything into a giant pot and letting slow heat boil the insides until it sent the liquid nearly boiling over.

The entire meal was quiet, Taehyung refusing to tell TOP anything.

“I intend to keep an eye on you until you tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“That’s what I have friends for, TOP-shii.” Tae had mumbled through bouts of chewing, his cheeks looking fat, full of the food he’d pushed aside to allow for words, like a chipmunk.

TOP could do nothing but smile into his food.

“You may not know me but I know you.” TOP retorted, to which Taehyung paused before countering.

“You don’t know me.”

“I know you have no intentions of talking to your friends about anything.”

“Point taken.” Tae conceded.

“Thus we have reached an impasse, my friend.” TOP smirked, enjoying this too much for his own good.

Taehyung drug his tongue across the front of his teeth reluctantly, deep in thought.

“Why are you so intent on doing this?” he sighed, finally settling on honesty.

“Because I like you.” TOP said with equal frankness.

Taehyung had nearly choked on a piece of beef that had shifted down the wrong tube at TOP’s reply.

TOP only had the decency to look mildly amused as Taehyung clamored for water. He continued his assault, adding insult to injury.

“I thought you looked beautiful up there on that roof, all lost and alone.”

Taehyung could say nothing. He simply looked down at his food, though it would likely taste bland in comparison to the compliment dripping from TOP’s lips as it still hung in the air.

“You should get some sleep, Taehyung.” TOP murmured thoughtlessly, collecting the dishes as he moved about.

“Good night.” Tae said, pretending not to shiver at the way the older man had said his name.

TOP thought back to that little shiver that had run up Taehyung’s spine. The thought of it made him smile.

He felt his cock twitch as he imagined other ways in which he could remove that mask of Taehyung’s. Moving a hand to the base, he stroked himself into oblivion at such a deliciously provocative thought.

 

Morning came, the smell of slightly burned eggs making TOP’s stomach growl. He’d never been one to turn down breakfast when someone was kind enough to make it for him, though typically it never extended beyond black coffee and a book he’d made a point to read.

The sight Taehyung presented in the kitchen drew a smile from TOP, despite his obvious disdain for mess.

So, he made a conscious decision to ignore the broken eggshells, spread of flour, and sticky mess that was now gracing his counter, eyes roving over the boy intent on doing his best not to destroy the scrambled eggs.

When Tae spotted him he grinned sheepishly though his gaze was unapologetic.

“Sorry, I used your kitchen without permission.” He gestured around to the mess but lifted a plate as a peace offering. “I was hungry.”

TOP took the plate of food from the boy motioning him over to the table, suggesting that he join him.

 _Why did this feel like one of those awkward morning after experiences?_ Tae mused silently to himself.

No that he’d had many of those. Especially not with guys. Definitely not of this caliber either. The guys Tae had fucked were much lower of the totem pole than Choi- fucking- Seunghyun.

He pressed his fingers to his lips to nibble on, out of nervousness or habit, he was unsure.

He supposed it didn’t really matter in the long run. Nothing AT ALL had happened like that last night. It was like there was barely even any sparks between the two of them.

TOP sat thee silently staring hard into a novel of some sort and that left Tae to his own devices. He switched on the television, infomercials blaring. He wasn’t sure why he liked infomercials of all things but they helped to keep him calmer than the average program.

When he’d gotten a bit disinterested he switch to cartoons. Childish? Perhaps, but the happy go lucky backdrop noise filled the achingly awkward silence between him and TOP.

When a commercial for a program he’d been anticipating flashed across the screen he let out an involuntary squeal of delight, which caused TOP to drag his eyes over to the screen.

It was a documentary series that delved into the mystery of urban legends. It wasn’t the most scientific, but TOP had to admit the kid had good taste.

“You like that show?”

Taehyung nodded enthusiastically, eyes flitting over to TOP in sheer excitement.

“It’s just so fascinating listening to the kind of drabble people can come up with about the stuff they’ve seen. Like you never know if it’s real or not.” Tae explained, mouth half full of egg. His face fell after a moment. “But I won’t be able to watch it or record it. It’s Jimin’s night for the TV and we’ll be to bust otherwise. Though I suppose I can try and catch it on re-run.”

“You can come back and watch it over here.” TOP found himself offering, gesturing towards the living room.

“Are you sure, hyung?” Tae asked, a little too hopeful, the honorific still hanging from his lips. TOP stared at those lips for a good minute before nodding his assent.

“I just offered didn’t I?”

Taehyung’s smile was brighter than the damn Sun itself and basking TOP in its warmth.

“Awesome.” With that Taehyung went back to his eggs, happily munching.

 

A couple of weeks went by, Taehyung visiting TOP nearly every night. Their relationship had morphed into this odd brother-like bond, their comfort with each other escalating fairly quickly. They’d sit there watching TV for hours, munching on odd mixtures of snackage like popcorn and chocolate pieces or pickles paired with cheese and wine. Well, TOP would sit there. Tae would sprawl across the couch, his head in TOP’s lap as TOP stroked his hair absentmindedly.

Tae liked the way TOP connected with him on some crazy kind of spiritual level. It felt like TOP was able to see through him and into his soul.

Well, thinking about it in that way, maybe it was a little scary.

Because if TOP had looked deep enough, he’d know Tae always hid away that tiny little piece of himself that found TOP so strangely alluring. Sexually alluring.

He’d found someone who seemed to have understood what he was thinking and why he was thinking that way. It was a rare thing, so Tae treasured it while he could.

 _That meant sex had to be kept out of the equation_ , he reasoned to himself as he waited around for his band mates.

Not that sex had ever really been on the table. TOP had never once shown any interest in him in that way which ruffled Tae’s feathers a bit.

He might not have been the most beautiful guy around but he thought he’d provide at least some sort of temptation.

Shrugging it off he waited as his friends all began handing over their passports to their manager. They were shooting on location for the next few days.

Tae began to rifle through his things when he realized…… his wallet was missing.

He could picture it now, resting on the table beside TOP’s couch, where he’d crashed last night.

 

TOP knew the kid was supposed to be gone for a few days so when Taehyung had finally disappeared he shot a quick text to a girl he knew who have no compunction giving him the release he so desperately needed after two long ass weeks of non-stop assault.

Playing a virtuous hyung was pure torture when the kid was as fucking beautiful as Taehyung. All wide eyes and long limbs, TOP had had enough.

She arrived and TOP couldn’t get her on her knees fast enough, deciding to take her right there in the living room.

So, when Taehyung had burst in through the door, a flurry of movement in search of something, he hadn’t quite been prepared…

 

Tae clicked the code in fast, he’d seen TOP do it so many times it had become like second nature to him. TOP was unlikely to be at home anyway and he needed his wallet for travel.

The door gave way and he’d burst in with a flurry of movement, looking around wildly for the offending piece of well-hidden leather. It was at this moment that his eyes finally latched onto the scene laid out before him.

There on the same couch he’d just slept on the night before was TOP-shii, pants around his ankles, a pretty young girl between them, his now only half hard cock lolling out of her mouth and to the side.

 

TOP could visibly see the shades of red coloring Tae’s face but he made no move to gather himself.

“Hyung. I-I…..I…” Tae started, then pointed to something in his general direction.

TOP couldn’t be bothered to look, a curse hanging on his lips.

“M-M-- My wallet. I left it. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He continued to point to the place beside TOP but TOP still couldn’t tear his gaze away from Tae, half out of embarrassment and half out of sheer desire.

When Tae noticed TOP-shii planned on making no move to hand him his wallet, he padded over to retrieve the item himself, feeling TOP’s eyes bore into the side of his head as he made a solid effort to avoid any and all eye contact.

The girl sneered up at him and Tae made the mistake of looking down, his eyes coming flush with TOP’s rather erect penis.

He gulped, his mouth feeling too dry for some strange reason.

Well, that would forever be burned into his brain, whether he wanted it or not.

TOP watched as Tae grabbed the wallet, scrambling to flee the scene after his eyes had met with his now rather painful hard-on.

“Sorry, TOP-shii.” He murmured as he moved to pull the door closed behind him.

TOP could find nothing to say but managed to nod.

The door clicked, a ring of finality as Tae’s form disappeared behind it.

His face in his hands, he bemoaned the events that had just taken place.

The girl resumed her previous ministrations on his dick and all TOP could think of was Taehyung.

Taehyung and the way he’d turned tomato red at the sight of TOP’s length.

He wondered how many other colors and expression he could elicit from Taehyung if he tried.

The though had him spilling himself into the warm confines of the girl’s mouth a little too quickly for his tastes.

 


	3. Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks to a very detail oriented reader (and maybe a few confused ones!), I decided to edit this chapter a bit to include why the hell Taeyang interrupted Taehyung's shower monologue. 
> 
> And also how he got in the house!
> 
> Lol. Much Love.
> 
> PS for those who want further explanation besides the snippet I included in Taeyang's outburst please refer to Raining In My Room another story in Labels Be Damned series.
> 
> All these relationships and events are happening within the same time span.
> 
> Thinking I may need a beta for this one.
> 
> Message me if there's any interest!

 

 

CHAPTER 3

Tae was grateful for the space forcibly put between him and TOP right now after what he now refers to as “the Incident”.

Truthfully it almost felt like even whole continents wouldn’t be enough space, but the lack of proximity helped him escape with some shred of sanity left in his body.

When he thought back on the scene he’d stumbled in on, and every action he’d taken thereafter, he was positively mortified.

Yet all he could picture was TOP hard as fuck, dick all slick, covered with saliva from the girl whose head he’d had wedged between his legs.

He cursed inwardly. Why in the hell couldn’t he have knocked? Or texted? OR SOMETHING? Anything that could have spared him that sight.

Why did TOP have to choose the couch of all places?

That was where he SLEPT.

Well…not anymore.

Why had even left his stupid fucking wallet?

WHY?

“You okay, TaeTae?” Namjoon nudged him. He was currently sandwiched between the silver haired rapper and Kookie.

“Yeah.” He mumbled, but Namjoon kept staring, as if he could see the events that had been on continuous replay in his head.

“Liar.” He murmured back to him. “Tell me.” He urged, looking like he wanted to hear the confession nearly as much as much as Tae wanted to give it.

Tae sighed, his gaze catching on Namjoon’s set of full pink lips and he began to fidget uncomfortably.

This is what cross examining a blow job for the past twenty four hours does to a guy.

Now, here he was sexualizing Namjoon-ssi.

“Maybe later, Namjoon-ssi. I’m a little tired, think I’m just going to sleep.”

The older boy let the subject drop, much to Tae’s surprise, though he suspected Namjoon knew he needed it.

He let himself lean into Kookie’s warm, cushy shoulder and drift into a light sleep as the van traveled onwards.

 

It had been several weeks since TOP has heard from the kid.

Despite his desire to contact Taehyung, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

What would he even say?

Sorry you saw me getting my dick sucked in my own house?

TOP snorted.

But then he let out a well-kept sigh.

He knew he felt sorry and he knew why.

Because the whole reason he even needed the release in the first place was because of Taehyung.

But he probably shouldn’t sexualize someone without them being aware of the fact.

Or have someone give him a blowjob on the only place the boy habitually slept for the past two weeks at TOP’s insistence.

A knock at his door startled TOP out of his reverie as he drug a hand across his features, trying to wipe away the tension pulling at his brow.

He pressed the intercom to see a fidgeting Taehyung standing outside his front door.

He made hasty work of the lock on his door, allowing Tae to step inside.

Hastier work than he cared to admit.

Taehyung stood in the entry way, smiling a sheepish boxy smile at TOP, hands placed awkwardly in the pockets of his khaki cargo shorts.

When neither of them said anything, TOP eyed Tae, determined to break the tension.

“If you decide to stay, I want you to know I had the couch professionally cleaned.”

TOP smiled that smirk that Taehyung knew was practiced, but liked it anyway, so he chuckled.

“Thanks, I guess?”

The silence stretched out awkwardly and for once TOP felt compelled to fill it until things were once again settled.

“It is MY house, you know.” TOP murmured.

“I know.” Taehyung offered, still not stepping out of the entry way.

“You act like you’ve never seen a penis before.”

At this Taehyung glanced up at TOP, who wore an honest smirk.

The bastard was enjoying this, wasn’t he?

Taehyung took a few tentative steps forward.

“Well, yeah, just not your dick hyung. And definitely not hanging out of someone’s mouth.”

TOP’s smirk faltered as Tae blushed, but pushed forward, making his way to the couch.

Taehyung sat himself dead center of the sofa, aligning himself into the mirror image of how he’d found TOP.

“Here. Now, you can see how rather shocking it was from my position.” Taehyung grinned that boxy grin, the one where his lips thinned and TOP knew the boy was truly enjoying himself at TOP’s expense.

And he’d be damned if he didn’t find the way Taehyung had sprawled his legs open in an exact replica of how the younger boy had found him just a few weeks ago erotic as fuck.

“You have a rather good memory.” TOP chuckled, trying to hide the way his voice cracked with the laughter.

Taehyung smiled, a little more tense this time. “So, I’ve been told.”

The silence that ensued felt a little more comfortable but was charged with something neither male dared to name lest they crossed that boundary.

They settled into their normal routine, the one during which they watched the History channel for an abnormal amount of time before switching over to SyFy to watch that competition show where they judge movie monster make ups.

Taehyung tells TOP all about the previous episodes and TOP pretends to listen as if he hadn’t watched them even in Taehyung’s extended absence.

It wasn’t as if he’d missed the boy and their new found rituals or anything.

TOP didn’t do attachments.

He did beauty.

Beauty was fleeting.

Much like his relationships.

But he wondered if that kind of love was getting a bit old.

If he was getting a bit old.

He grimaced at his own musings, his hand sinking into Taehyung’s locks a bit longer than normal.

Speaking of young and beautiful…

TOP studied the boy in his lap for a moment.

If he were to make some gesture of interest would Tae even respond?

“I’m going to take a shower, hyung.” Tae yawned.

 

Taehyung had left his lap mere minutes before the insistent pounding sounded on his door. He mosied over to the intercom, his self reflection so rudely interrupted.

The camera revealed an antsy looking Taeyang.

He opened the door to let his bandmate in who barely gave him a glance as began stalking into the house. 

"What's eating you?" TOP mused.

Taeyang halted, swinging back around to face the taller male.

"No one." Taeyang immediately denied, with scary accuracy, the vehemence of the denial had TOP raising a finely manicured eyebrow. Still TOP remained wordless, choosing to spare Taeyang an interrogation, something he thanked the heavens for.

"Nothing. Just forget it." He spat, clearly agitated and he'd nearly forgot that TOP never did much to help in situations like this.

But really, when you were having an existential crisis you weren't exactly rational.

"I'm borrowing your shower." he huffed as he stalked towards the bathroom.

He'd been here only a handful of times but enough to know where the shower was.

"What's wrong with your shower?"

"Like I'm going to go anywhere NEAR Jiyong when--" Taeyang began as he gestured down his sweat soaked body.

Really he'd like to skip the interrogation.

Jiyong was notorious for pulling any and every truth out of any one of them.

With as close as Taeyang and Jiyong were, whatever had Taeyang so worked up that he was actually working to AVOID Jiyong could only mean it was serious.

Dixie chick serious.

Taeyang turned to continue his journey, when TOP called out to him.

"I have....a friend over."

"Noted." Taeyang hollered, from down the hall.

He heard the door click open and Taehyung's squeak of protest before he brought his fingers forward to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

That had been rather sizable bulge he'd noted in Taeyang's track pants.

Yep.

Definitely a bulge.

Fuck.

He really wish he hadn't seen that.

Tae worked the shampoo into his hair as he thought of the way the once comfortable silence he and TOP shared had become impregnated with some weird electrical charge.

His thoughts drifted back to the scene he’d stumbled upon a few weeks prior.

To that moment when he’d come face to face with TOP’s…lower half.

The way TOP had just stared at him. Hunger and shame glinting in his eyes.

But why should he be ashamed?

It wasn’t until he felt a pair of large and very hot hands wrapped around his wrist, ripping him from the shower that he’d realized he’d gotten half hard.

He squeaked in protest as someone who looked very much like Taeyang drug him across the cool tile and shoved him on the other side of the bathroom door.

And then promptly shutting in his face. Rather loudly, he might add.

So Taehyung merely stood there, staring at the door in disbelief as the cool air hit his bare skin.

That was…until TOP cleared his throat, eyes drinking in Taehyung’s naked form.

He was certain time had stood still in that moment as he watched TOP rake his eyes up and down his body.

Tae knew what he would see there, long tan limbs, lightly evident abs he barely had to work on to keep, and…

Taehyung pounded on the door.

“At least give me a—“

The door clicked open and suddenly an oddly warm fluffy piece of white fabric gathered around his face, then swiftly clicked shut again.

Taehyung scrambled to draw the towel down and around his waist as he silently cursed TOP’s fellow bandmate.

 

TOP was almost certain that the towel was a complete disappointment to humanity.

Taehyung in clothes was beautiful. Naked Taehyung was breathtaking.

He meant that in a very literal way as he found himself struggling for air when the boy had been shoved out of the bathroom in Taeyang’s frantic need to calm himself.

And then, for a moment he’d just stood there as TOP appraised him. Suds still gleaming in his hair, water trickling down his chest.

And the biggest thing.

Perhaps literally and figuratively had definitely been the boy’s cock.

The kid’s length had rivaled his own, he mused as Taehyung fastened the towel around his waist.

Should he be calling someone kid when he was having such lustful thoughts?

TOP shrugged, he was desperate for a reason to touch Taehyung, needing to allow himself at least one small mercy.

“Suds.” He murmured, taking a lock of Taehyung’s hair between his fingers, the soapy substance coating them.

“Ah…yeah, I didn’t get to rinse out the shampoo before I was SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED!” Taehyung hollered the last few words on the off chance Taeyang could hear them.

Highly unlikely though, as most of the rooms in his house were soundproof.

“There’s an on suite in my bedroom.” TOP murmured quietly, his voice suddenly an octave lower than he’d intended.

It sounded far too much like an invitation.

One Taehyung found he couldn’t exactly resist.

“O-o-okay.” He stuttered and TOP swallowed hard, some image swimming in his eyes before he turned away to lead Taehyung down the hall to his bedroom.

Once they pushed open the door Taehyung took in the sight to see if it matched the man he’d come to know, this area being much more private than any other room.

Castle grey walls filled the space instead of the usual white, the carpet replaced by hard wood flooring and a massive white fur rug that jutted out from a circular in shape (and very large) bed. Two bed side tables and a dresser filled the rest of the space, dark cherry wood in color, but a few personal touches could be seen here and there. A photo frame of TOP and his band members stared up at him, a framed piece of abstract art (was that bird or a woman?) hung from the walls, and a glass of water sat untouched on a nightstand, likely from last night.

TOP settled onto the center of the bed with a pronounced flop and gestured to a door to his right.

“It’s just through there.”

“Thanks.” Taehyung muttered nervously.

TOP nodded wordlessly. Taehyung hesitated at the entryway before turning to TOP.

“My clothes are all in the bathroom, hyung, can I…”

“Borrow some of mine?” TOP swallowed. Why did everything seem to carry a double meaning these days? “Of course.”

Taehyung’s rectangular grin spread across his face.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I just wanted to say this is so much fun writing this.  
> Almost like the guy next door type of story.
> 
> I'm a sucker for forbidden romance tropes.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I'll be writing more soon!  
> Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	4. Show Me Yours

 

Tae watched the foamy suds wash down the drain, trying to focus on anything other than the man on the other side of the bathroom door.

He was so damn hard right now. With no obvious way to get rid of it as he couldn’t stand here and stroke one out while the object of his desire was waiting patiently for him to surrender his bathroom.

Tae sighed, finishing up his shower and turning off the water.

He pushed the shower curtain to the side with a vengeance, only to come face to face with TOP, who was clutching a pair of pants and a t-shirt in his hand, eyes wide.

TOP licked his lips nervously before smoothing his features into a smile, dimples setting in cheeks, as he bobbed side to side awkwardly, raising the clothing in one hand.

“I, uh, knocked but you didn’t answer so I thought I’d just set them in here.”

Taehyung struggled to keep his face still as he watched TOP’s eyes go south and pause, his erection growing embarrassingly more evident the longer TOP stared.

Taehyung swallowed loudly, struggling not to squirm under the weight of TOP’s gaze.

After what felt like ages, TOP’s eyes met with Taehyung’s as he set aside the clothing and moved to grab the discarded fluffy white towel.

He drew closer to Taehyung and Tae swore he heard the elder’s breath hitch when he was within arm’s reach.

TOP drew the towel up and around Taehyung’s wet mop of hair, like a veil and tugged Tae forward, mere inches from his face.

“Now we’re even Tae.”

Tae’s big brown eyes filled with confusion, though he had a general idea of where TOP might be going with this, he wanted to hear him say it.

“I showed you mine. Now you’ve showed me yours.” His eyes dipping to glance once more at the length that lay between Taehyung’s legs.

“Now we’re even.”  He murmured before releasing the ends of the ends of the towel with a smirk and a perfectly raised eyebrows.

With that the older male sauntered out of the bathroom, leaving Taehyung to finish up…whatever it was he had been doing before TOP had destroyed his sanity.

“Like hell we are.” Tae grumbled as he pulled the towel off his hair, disgruntled.

 

TOP lay sprawled on his bed, long silk pajamas in a deep blue that suited his skin tone as he waited for Tae to make his way out of the bathroom.

The boy was taking forever and TOP was growing impatient. He was tired but as Taeyang had commandeered his guest shower he could safely assume his couch would be taken as well. Which meant…Taehyung was temporarily evicted from his normal place of residence in terms of sleep.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he desperately wanted the boy in his bed.

Nothing at all.

Besides all they would be doing was sleeping.

Nothing serious.

Despite his baser instincts urging him to do otherwise.

TOP had already taken it far enough for tonight.

The bathroom door creaked open and TOP’s eyes fluttered open at the sound.

Taehyung creeped forward sheepishly, hands pulling at extra fabric around his waist, in an effort to keep the borrowed pants from slipping from his hips as he moved.

TOP nearly groaned at the sight of the younger boy practically swimming in his clothing, despite his long limbs.

Tae sent forth an awkward boxy smile as he paused before TOP.

“They’re a bit big.” He motioned to the grey sweatpants and TOP tried to ignore the obvious bulge straining at the top of the fabric.

What the hell had he been doing in his shower?

TOP pushed the thought from his mind as he informed Taehyung of his sleep area dilemma.

“Are you sure, hyung? You don’t really seem like the bed sharing type.” Tae chuckled and TOP merely raised his eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, hyung.” Tae grinned as he began to crawl onto the bed, settling on the right side, closest to the door.

TOP wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

Did he have that much experience with these sorts of situation or was that simply his preference?

Or perhaps TOP was just reading too much into things.

 

Light filtered in from between the fancy bamboo blinds in TOP’s bedroom, painting the walls in long horizontal stripes.

Taehyung let out a yawn and wiped at his eyes as his sleep addled brain glanced around the room in haze.

It was then that he noted the warmth at his back the weight pressing into his lower abdomen, the urge to pee likely having woke him, now taking a backseat to the panic spreading throughout his limbs.

He knew if he looked back now his heart would catch in his throat at the sight. Carefully, he peeled the offending appendage off his body before slinking out from under the blanket and gently lowering TOP’s arm.

Taehyung felt his heart clench for a moment when he made the grievous mistake of looking at the resting face of one Choi Seunghyun.

He tamped down the strange feeling threatening his peaceful existence, writing them off as mere fondness for the older boy.

He couldn’t do this much longer.

Not this way.

He had to keep things platonic or travel down the path to sure destruction.

Either way he had to make a choice and soon.

And then he had to make it clear to TOP what he wanted from him.

Because right now, they were both playing with fire.

 

TOP watched from heavy lidded eyes as Tae slipped out of the bed beside him, the bedroom door shut quietly with a muffled click.

He pushed himself up against his pillows, knees flexed as he ran his hands through his hair.

He was in far too deep.

He needed to do something.

It was just a matter of time before the boy cut and ran if he didn’t decide in which capacity he would keep him at his side.

One way or another, he wanted Taehyung.

That much he DID know.

 

 

The following days Taehyung did not return to visit TOP, partly because the older man was ridiculously busy and partly because he was really fed up with the extremely awkward turn their relationship had taken.

He’d felt comfortable in the idea that TOP was similar to a brother, like Namjoon-ssi, and a best friend, like Kookie-ah.

But now it had morphed into something much more primal.

He had been forced to admit to the force with which he responded to TOP’s taunts throughout the course of their friendship.

But the sex, or at least the possibility of sex, wasn’t what scared him.

It was the other things that scared Taehyung because he knew that if he added sex into the mix to what was already there…he’d be getting in over his head.

He supposed if he drew the line in the sand at the other things, and it was just about fucking, things could be incredibly satisfying on that end.

The problem lied in the fact that he didn’t WANT to lose the other bits of skin-ship or the warm feelings they evoked.

Things like their cable program ritual.

Taehyung’s spectacularly lackluster breakfasts TOP forced himself to eat.

The way TOP’s fingers felt carding through his hair.

He couldn’t even lie about how much he liked the way TOP had curled around him throughout the night when that one evening he’d been stuck sleeping TOP’s bed.

But he also couldn’t deny the way warmth pooled low in his belly when he got anywhere near TOP, a constant reminder that though a part of him wanted to keep this fragile bond they had grown, another part was struggling not to drag TOP into the nearest room with a door and ride his dick until they both saw stars.

He was moping.

He was confused.

And Namjoon was pissed as he stared at the gaggle fuck of misery collected before him.

Because misery loved company it seemed.

And his company took form in Min Yoongi and Jeon Jungkook, both boys equally sullen as they all sat sprawled against the sectional.

“Fuck this. We’re going out to drink.” Namjoon’s voice commanded and Taehyung could find no reason to argue, feeling that alcohol might be just the thing to drown his sorrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll today with this story.
> 
> Have an idea for the next chapter.
> 
> ...it's tying into Call Me When We're Sober and Raining in my Room now!
> 
> Loving this. My cute little awkward Tae. <3  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Leave comments or even suggestions.  
> I like feedback!  
> Thanks for reading so far!


	5. 1 bottles...2 bottles...3 bottles...FLOOR

“Fuck this. We’re going out to drink.” Namjoon’s voice commanded and Taehyung could find no reason to argue, feeling that alcohol might be just the thing to drown his sorrows.

 

*

 

Taehyung didn’t recall exactly how much he had to drink or when precisely it was they had escorted him home.

Nor how long he’d been staring at the ceiling, alcohol still thrumming through his veins while he listened to Kookie’s light snores.

Perhaps that what had him clambering out the door and hailing a taxi at 3 am.

 He’s not sure how he knew what directions to give, simply telling the driver where and when to turn until he found himself standing on TOP’s doorstep, finger laying heavy against the doorbell.

 

That god awful shrill of the doorbell sounded and TOP peered around in the darkness trying to meet with the glow of the clock.

It couldn’t be morning yet, could it?

One look around the room told him the opposite but the doorbell was relentless and he pulled himself up and out of bed to meet the unsavory soul who had decided it would be a good idea to grace him with their presence at four in the morning.

He pressed to intercom to see bits of brunette fluff on the edge of the camera, weight leaning heavily against the door frame.

_Thunk, thunk, THUNK._

“TOP-ssi. Yah! Choi Seunghyun… answer the door. Answer. The. Door. Answer—“

TOP opened the door softly and Taehyung stumbled in. Into his arms to be exact.

“You okay, Tae?” TOP asked bemused, voice still gravelly from sleep.

“Mmmmm, I am now.” Tae looked up at him, face too close for comfort.

Or….maybe not close enough.

Depending on which part of TOP’s depraved soul you asked.

“How much?” TOP chuckled.

“How much what?”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Oh. I don’t know…3…4?”

“Drinks?”

“Bottles.” Tae answered, that boxy grin playing on his lips.

“That’s…impressive.” Was all TOP could manage.

The kid had gotten himself thoroughly smashed.

He knew Tae could hold his own in the alcohol department, having drank quite a bit of TOP’s private stash.

“I couldn’t sleep. There. At the dorm. Kookie snores.” Taehyung offered, as if desperate to provide a reason for his sudden appearance.

“Ah.”

TOP watched as Taehyung made his way, a bit stilted over to the sofa he claimed as his own and plopped down rather unceremoniously.

The boy closed his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Tuck me in, hyung?”

TOP swallowed, but moved to do as Taehyung bid.

 He pulled the blankets from the chest at the side of the sofa and spread them out over Taehyung.

Taehyung kept his eyes shut with that smile glued onto his face as TOP gathered the blankets comfortably around the younger man’s shoulders.

Before TOP knew it he was leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the space between Taehyung’s brows.

Because he wanted that stupid grin to stay on Taehyung’s face forever.

Because he never wanted to see Taehyung poised to fly like that day on the roof ever again.

Because he wanted this to be enough.

But it simply wasn’t.

He wanted to own Taehyung.

But you didn’t own beauty.

You admired it.

You cherished it.

And him?

He wanted to wreck Taehyung.

To ruin him for anyone else.

But then…there would be no one to pick up the pieces if things didn’t work out.

Thus….

Taehyung’s eyes were on him now.

Watching and waiting as TOP hovered in that space between desire and his sense of moral obligation.

His lips were parted, tongue licking out nervously to wet them and TOP could only stare at the place between Tae’s mouth and his eyes, feeling hot breath fan over his cheeks.

Did he want this?

Does he want me?

Taehyung’s arms looped around TOP’s neck, breath falling a little uneven and it was all the confirmation TOP needed.

He wrapped Taehyung’s legs around himself and without another word carried him to his bedroom.

The heavy dark wooded door slamming shut was the last thing Taehyung remembered that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief chapter....I know it says smut and not much has happened yet but don't worry....it's coming.
> 
> All good things come in time. ;)


	6. Marred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark me as yours....I'll be your blank canvas....let's make this anything but ordinary.

Taehyung woke with a pound in his head, his limbs twisted up in some sort of tangled web like mess in the soft gray satin sheets.

Wait….gray satin?

He didn’t own gray satin sheets.

He swallowed the awkward lump in his throat, gathering himself as he took in is surroundings.

Because he knew exactly where he was.

But how ended up here, in TOP’s bed, was still very much a mystery.

As was the rest of the night.

His body ached but his ass did not so they couldn’t have….could they?

Taehyung shook his head, the smell of food luring him from the bedroom.

His shorts were still on, that had to count for something.

He didn’t take much time between throwing a nearby shirt, either his or TOP’s he didn’t care.

 

TOP looked up when Taehyung fumbled into the room, eyes still trying to focus and blink away the mixture of panic and sleep.

So he has a hard time keeping the emotions from his face in the mornings.

Have to keep a mental note of that.

Smiling to himself, TOP resumed his ministrations of dicing up the onions to sprinkle into the omelet he was making.

“Smells good.” Tae’s voice sounded from the breakfast nook they always settled into.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” He added.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” TOP paused and sent a smile his way before flipping one omelet over so as not to burn it.

Once he finished he meandered his way over with the two plates full of his egg concoction he supposed could pass for a decent meal, setting them down with a clink against the wood of the table.

Settling into the chair he watched Tae hesitate, something he never did with food placed in front of him.

The kid practically inhaled food once it was deemed even remotely edible.

TOP was still wondering where the hell it all went.

Even after last night’s…..exploration….he still didn’t have any answers.

“Hyung, last night….did we…” Tae started, fork scraping against the plate as he pushed the eggs around.

TOP knew what the kid was asking but for some reason he just wanted to hear him ask. To hear him say the words out loud.

“What?” TOP locked eyes with Taehyung’s form, whose gaze was momentarily averted.

“Did we…you know…” Tae tried again, the scraping sound getting louder, and sounding a lot more like nails on a chalkboard.

“Did we what?” TOP played ignorant again, looking at Taehyung expectantly.

Taehyung met his gaze and there was a moment of very stilted, very charged, silence before the words tumbled out of Tae’s mouth rather gracelessly.

“Did we have sex last night, hyung?”

TOP could feel his breath hitch inside his body but he let it out on a sigh he hoped covered up his excitement.

“No, what kind of man do you take me for, Tae?”

 

Taehyung nodded, feeling a bit stupid for feeling hopeful because part of him was wishing he’d said yes and the other part was relieved because at least he hadn’t forgotten it.

Still much of the night remained a mystery and he was still ridiculously sore for some odd reason.

“You’ll have to get going soon. I have a busy schedule today.” TOP murmured as he perused the paper, taking small bites of his fluffy eggs.

Tae always wondered if he actually read anything in that paper or if it was just a distraction.

One of these days he’d have to ask.

But not today.

Things were awkward enough as it were.

Just before Taehyung left, TOP appeared at the door to bid him goodbye.

“I’m sorry for…all of this. Whatever this was. Thank you for taking care of me, hyung.” Tae mumbled, sheepishly grinning.

TOP swallowed and Tae was momentarily mesmerized by the bob of his Adam’s apple.

Just momentarily of course.

“Anytime, Tae. Also…take this.” TOP shuffled closer, pulling something from his pocket and pressing it into Taehyung’s hand.

“Just in case you want to know.”

Taehyung looked down at his hand, a small black flash drive resting there.

“Um, sure. Well, goodbye, hyung.”

“See you around, Tae.” TOP winked, dimples flashing.

 

*

 

It wasn’t until much later that Taehyung had gotten home. He’d went straight to dance practice, not even bothering to change as what he had on was more than good enough.

The shower had always been a lively place, a community gathering hole in their dorm if you will. Showers were often shared, the toilet no longer sacred.

Which is why Taehyung thought nothing of stripping down, thoughts elsewhere, while Hoseok finished up his own shower. Meanwhile, Namjoon was brushing his teeth.

He removed all the things from his pockets, laying them haphazardly on the sink counter before turning away from the mirror and yanking his shirt up and over his head, tossing it, basketball style into the growing pile behind him.

He shoots…he scores!

He reaches for the shower curtain, peering in at a very slick and very naked Hoseok.

“You almost done, hyung?”

Hoseok only smiles.

“Yah! Almost, can’t a guy shower in peace?”

That’s when he hears Namjoon choking on his toothbrush.

Tooth paste must have went down the wrong tube.

Tae whips his head around to see Namjoon staring at him hard in the mirror, toothbrush lolling half in and half out of his mouth, foamy bits of toothpaste frothing at his lips.

“You okay Namjoon-ssi?” Tae claps a hand on the leader’s shoulder.

Namjoon swallows the toothpaste down, revolting, but manages to squeak out a “Am I okay?”

He gestures at Taehyung from head to toe with his still sticky toothbrush.

“Are YOU okay?”

Tae looks at Namjoon, bewildered.

What the hell was he talking about?

It was then that Namjoon tugged him forward into the bright light that shone above the vanity mirror.

Taehyung chuckled a bit but the sound soon died in his throat as he caught sight of his reflection.

All over his body, purple and blue splotches decorated his lightly tanned skin. The marks were well hidden, well placed but marred nearly every other inch of his skin.

There were long strips placed below his collar bones, odes to the patches of skin around his nipples, and gentle trails that traced the lines leading to his groin.

He didn’t even want to see his back.

Hoseok had joined them now and Taehyung was caught on a mixture of panic and awe.

“Well, I’d like to meet that animal.” Hoseok said with a wink.

“They sure know what they’re doing. Only placing them where they can’t be seen.” He added, fingering the bruises gently.

“But he said—he said we didn’t…” Taehyung didn’t know where to look. The wall, the ceiling, anywhere but at the boys standing before him.

How fucking humiliating.

Well, I guess I know why I’m sore, he thought bitterly.

His eyes finally landed on the counter, the little black flash drive glittering underneath the lights.

With a scowl, Taehyung yanked the overtly large T-shirt back over his head, flash drive clutched in his fist.

He bet TOP had done this on purpose.

Not that it wasn’t hot but WHAT THE HELL.

He eyed the piece of hard plastic in his hand.

TOP better hope he made this humiliation fucking worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, TOP may be a bit kinky.   
> Not sure if I'm approaching body worship in the right sense but be prepared.  
> I think I may be a bit enamored of the little red light ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed the update!


	7. Wrecking Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae finds that maybe he shouldn't have had so many bottles of Soju afterall...

 

Taehyung shoved the little hunk of metal encased in plastic into the nearest computer he could find, rummaging for a shirt to tug on while the files loaded.

There was only one video on the damn thing and Taehyung hesitated for just moment before clicking.

What if he’d embarrassed himself? Did he really want to do this?

Swallowing audibly, face contorting in a scrunch, he pressed play with a vengeful click.

He had to know.

 

 

The heavy wooden door leading to TOP’s bedroom slammed shut with an audible thud as he carried Taehyung into his room, bridal style.

Taehyung flushed a bit at that. It was something so intimate and out of bounds for their relationship… but then so was coming home covered in hickeys looking something akin to one of the haphazard paintings TOP favored so much.

The older man laid Taehyung down on his bed gently, taking great pains to ensure his comfort. Taehyung watched himself being stupidly passive throughout the whole process, a wide boxy grin strung across his features. TOP leaned back onto his knees, loosening the tie at his throat, eyes still trained on the boy in his bed.

“You look so beautiful like this, hyung.”

Tae was the first to speak, grin stretching even wider, if that were possible. TOP appeared to have froze in that moment, seemingly stunned by Taehyung’s words. He recovered quickly.

“Not as beautiful as you look right now.”

Taehyung merely smiled back at his words, toying with the hem of his shirt, the skin of his abdomen blatantly exposed.

“You find me beautiful, hyung?”

TOP worked at the buttons near his throat but didn’t even bother to pause.

“Of course. I told you so he first time we met, Tae.”

Taehyung’s body seemed to belie his next move, his eyes taking on a glint that only he himself would recognize. Taehyung groaned inwardly in advance.

 _It would only get worse from here_ , he thought bitterly.

“Then why haven’t you touched me?”

The silence was deafening for a moment as TOP eyed Taehyung. His eyes seemed to flicker, a cross between disbelief and longing.

“Go to sleep, Taehyung, you’re drunk.”

Taehyung visibly flinched at the use of his name in that tone, but was nothing if not persistent. He hated being treated like a child. Which is exactly what TOP had been doing in that moment.

“ _Hyuuuuung_ …” he heard himself whine prettily for the camera, making the now sober Taehyung cringe.

Was he always so desperate sounding?

TOP’s shirt dangled open with a few buttons, as Taehyung crawled towards him to settle himself flush against the older man’s thighs. With a light shove, TOP’s back hit the bed with a muffled thud as he gazed up at Taehyung.

Taehyung’s face had this glorious look of victory as he leaned down to hover over TOP’s form, hands placed on the bare bits of skin TOP had exposed with the buttons.

 _Well, I’ve never been the shy sort_ , sober Taehyung reasoned.

It was in that moment that Taehyung rolled his hips down and into TOP, who regrettably, made no noise or even response really, save for the momentary lack of breathing. The light hesitation was apparently enough for the drunk Taehyung to keep pushing.

There were whispers, things the camera couldn’t catch as Taehyung continued his assault, voice light and breathy in TOP’s ear as the elder stayed frustratingly silent.

It continued on for a solid five minutes before something Taehyung had murmured in combination with a particularly hard thrust had TOP letting out a groan.

Sober Taehyung bit his lip and glanced around the room.

Was it just him or did the volume seem a little too loud?

Wasn’t this video a little too much?

Why did this feel like he was essentially watching porn?

Above all the things, he refused to question or even comment upon the fact that he could feel himself hardening as he kept his eyes glued to the scene.

In a flash, TOP was flipping Taehyung onto his back, which seemed to have temporarily stunned drunk Tae, but kept that annoyingly boxy grin on his face. TOP trailed a finger along the line of Taehyung’s jaw, the touch appeared fragile and out of context given the circumstances. Sober Tae chose not to examine it too closely.

“Careful, Tae, when you play with fire… you might end up burned beyond recognition.”

Taehyung grinned up at him even wider, if that were possible.

“Is that code for you want to wreck me, hyung?” his voice lilted as TOP assessed him, his jaw clenching.

“Not tonight, Tae.” Taehyung visibly sulked at his words, lip jutting out as his eyes widened and took on a glassy sheen. TOP sighed, taking the lip between his teeth and giving a little nip before sucking it in between his own. Tae moaned into TOP’s mouth and the elder was there eager to swallow his cries.

Tae arched his hips into TOP, seeking friction but TOP merely tamped his hips down with his strong hands. Taehyung whimpered in protest and TOP smiled against Tae’s lips. The smile seemed tight and strained.

Sober Tae knew WHY the elder was doing this, a drunk Tae may or not be a consenting Tae. Since the Taehyung TOP knew when sober had never voiced his sexual desires in regards to the elder, he was erring on the side of caution. But knowing TOP wanted him, badly enough that he had to touch Tae despite his self-imposed need to restrain himself…well… that was hot.

Because Taehyung would give anything to see the TOP that gave himself over to pleasure completely. The TOP that was out of his comfort zone. The TOP that could no longer keep hold of the reigns that bound his tight measures of control. In short, Taehyung wanted to see him snap.

More than that he wanted to be the one responsible for it.

By the time sober Tae had pulled himself out his thoughts he was left with a prominent bulge and drunk Tae seemed to have been divested of his clothes as he returned his thoughts to the video.

TOP’s mouth was everywhere all at once, leaving little splotches in careful and controlled places, making Taehyung writhe and moan in the most obscene ways.

“Hyung—“

TOP smiled at him benevolently as he settled between Taehyung’s legs, face flush with Taehyung’s dick.

“Every part of you is so beautiful, Tae.” His eyes strayed to the hardened length, tip a flushed color and leaking ever so slightly.

TOP pressed index finger into the slit, trailing bit of pre-cum down the length of Tae’s cock as he teased him. When he came to the base, he locked eyes with Tae, taking the same digit and suckling the remnants of Tae’s fluids off of the tip. Tae groaned in response.

When TOP wrapped his lips around Taehyung’s cock, sinking him into warm, wet bliss, even sober Taehyung thought he would come right then and there. TOP must have been more than adept at this because it was mere moments before Taehyung was spilling into his mouth with a loud cry.

“SEUNG-hyun...”

TOP swallowed every last bit, but somehow never managed to look any less domineering in doing so. Stoicism appeared to be his strong point.

Sober Tae swallowed visibly as TOP tucked a sleepy Taehyung into bed before crawling in beside him.

“Don’t worry Tae, I’ll be sure to ruin you, baby.” He smiled as he tucked a stray hair behind the drunk Taehyung’s sleeping form. It was then that TOP locked eyes with the camera.

“I’ll be sure to wreck you so thoroughly, the only thing you’ll remember is my name, Tae.”

Tae swallowed once more, running a hand through his hair as he tried to find something wet his mouth which appeared to have gone completely dry.

_Well fuck me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't delved into TOP's kink a whole lot here but I figure that we'll slowly get into that with a more sober Tae. Anyways....hope you enjoyed it!  
> Should be writing again soon!


	8. Incoming Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taehyung confronts TOP-ssi about a particularly odd obcession of his

 

TOP ran a hand through his freshly dyed locks out of agitation. It had been a solid week since he’d pressed that little black flash drive into Tae’s unsuspecting palm. The lack of response was really starting to make him sweat.

Maybe he’d gone too far. Maybe he’d gotten a little too weird too soon.

What if he’d made a mistake?

What if Taehyung never came back around?

Better now than when you get too attached.

TOP brushed the thought aside, physically swiping at the air in front of him. He was so far gone into his own little world he nearly missed the odd look Daesung was giving him, to which he merely replied with a raised eyebrow.  Daesung’s thick smile put TOP at ease, just as it always had. Daesung had always been the bright spot of sunshine in their group. If his smile looked a little less bright than normal, TOP didn’t notice, too focused on pushing away his useless anxiety over the Taehyung situation.

“You okay TOP-ssi?” Dae asked when TOP still couldn’t get the frame the photographer was looking for.

Only because every time he saw the flash or even thought of the word “camera” his mind went to one place and one place alone. Taehyung. It made him fidgety, anxious, and aroused all at the same time.

Damn it.

“Fine. Just thinking too much.” He murmured softly.

The brief sensation of plushy, full, and very MOIST lips pressed against his cheek rather sloppily was a surprise to say the least. A surprise that left Daesung smiling from ear to ear as TOP’s irritated glare morphed into a slow creeping smile.

“Careful Dae, I might think you’re flirting with me.” He flirted with mock concern.

He watched as Daesung cleared his throat, preparing the very best of his “feminine wiles”.

“Who says I’m not?” comes the shrill tone, an exaggerated saucy wink at the end just for TOP’s enjoyment.

Which he does. He’s always enjoyed Daesung’s antics. For a while, they were a “thing”. In a sort of relationship for mutual pleasure. Granted, if you ever ask Daesung he’ll never admit to it. He liked to pretend that summer just after their debut never happened.

Though, to be fair, so did TOP from time to time. Especially considering how inexperienced he’d been. Which may or may not be why Daesung refuses to acknowledge the fact that he does indeed….also like men.

“TOP-ssi, you have a guest waiting for you. I have him seated in the dressing room, if you’d like to take a small break.”

TOP nodded, signaling to the staff and nodding to Daesung who couldn’t resist adding a rather dramatic:

“Oppa! Where are you going? OPPA!”

TOP made his way back to the dressing room. A guest. Rather descriptive that. It was probably Jiyong or maybe Tablo, coming over to check on him or something to that effect, because if someone as dense as Daesung had picked up on his odd mood it was likely that he was making it plainly obvious despite his attempts at concealment. It was times like this he wished he was as good as Tae at masking his emotions. They didn’t call the kid “blank Tae” for nothing after all.

He strode into the room, sighing inwardly, as he prepared for the onslaught of interrogation he really wasn’t feeling up for.

That was until he saw a mop of distinctly brunette hair with shocks of turquoise peeking out from the fringe.

 _Taehyung_.

He felt his breath catch in his throat a bit and all he could do was stare. Tae was staring back at him rather resolutely, the black flash drive lay haphazardly on the flat surface of the vanity, the great bulbous lights illuminating it against the stark white of a cotton towel.

Had he watched it?

“I watched it.” Taehyung said simply once TOP’s eyes had returned from their journey to his peripherals.

“Mmmm.” Was all the response that TOP could manage.

The silence felt extremely heavy, his hands clammy and sweaty, breath too loud in his ears. He couldn’t find any words to say but just waited for Tae’s impending judgement.

“’What kind of a man do you take me for?’” Taehyung quoted as his hands turned the little black device over thrice. He raised it up at eye level.

“Certainly not this kind.”

TOP could feel his heart breaking. It always ended like this when they found out. He’d been stupid to think that bond he shared with Tae was strong enough to survive his confession. It was this obsession…this kink he had that drove Daesung away as well.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

Thought if he were honest, he was tired of apologizing and he’d hoped that someone like Taehyung, who’d seemed so eerily similar to himself in ways unfathomable to him, might appreciate or at least _accept_ him in this regard.

At his words Taehyung scoffed. Well, snorted, really. Could a snort be considered a scoff?

“For what in particular?” Tae asked with a touch of disbelief.

“For taking advantage of me while I was drunk? For filming me without my permission? Which, might I add is tad creepy. For leaving bruises all over my body before even talking about….whatever the hell that’s about…”

Each accusation left a nasty pang that resounded in TOP’s heart.

 _That’s odd place to be feeling the sting of rejection_ , he thought.

Considering him and Tae were speaking strictly of sexual relations.

_But that’s not all you are now is it?_

_Go away, pesky emotions_ , his mind combatted.

“… or for giving me this damn flash drive and making me feel all hot and bothered by all of it?” Tae stared at him, breath shaky as he delivered the words.

“ _Tae_ …” TOP breathed out, voice cracking.

Was there anyone more fucking perfect in this world than Kim Taehyung?

TOP didn’t think so.

The elder started to rush forward, trying to close the distance between their bodies when Taehyung held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks. He rose from the silver stool he’d been perched on so eloquently, eyes averted, as if he were trying to find the right words.

“I’ll see you tonight then, TOP-ssi.”

With that he locked eyes on TOP’s form, looking anywhere but at his eyes, settling somewhere around his throat area.

“Tae?”  He said, unsure of his footing with the boy, keeping his tone gentle, as he didn’t want to spook the boy. To be honest he was just happy to see him.

“We have a lot to talk about, hyung.” Tae murmured before moving past him and out of the room, the small black flash drive sitting carelessly on the vanity top.

TOP stood there wordlessly staring at the little device, the light catching at the plastic.

Why did it feel like he’d won a battle, but lost a war?

Doing his best to shrug off the feeling, he tried to console himself with the fact that Taehyung at least wanted to see him again.

 _Tonight_. Tonight he’d make it so Taehyung’s mask would fall apart at his simplest touch.

Because then he wouldn’t have to ask what he was feeling.

He’d know. They both would.

It would be nothing but pure unadulterated _pleasure_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is likely to be extremely long (please anticipate it).   
> My smut chapters are always uber lengthy.   
> But who doesn't like vivid description?  
> As always, I appreciate comments, kudos, and subscriptions.  
> Much LOVE to my readers.  
> Y'all keep me sane and inspired.


	9. Silence isn't always golden....

TOP waited anxiously, pacing in his living room, a first for him. He really ought to calm down, act as cool as a cucumber, like usual. Yet something in the way Taehyung had approached him had him on edge ever since their encounter.

The doorbell rang and he had a moment of sheer panic, his throat suddenly constricting, breath falling into a short uneven pattern, and his skin suddenly feeling all too warm given the circumstances.

Somehow, his long legs carried him to the door and before he even processed anything he was pulling it open to reveal Tae’s lanky form. TOP took this moment to really study the male before him. His limbs appeared a bit longer than any human could reasonably control, every piece of him was, for lack of a better word, lengthy, including his fingers.

Taehyung’s eyes turned on to clap against his form, a little awkward half smile ghosting on his lips.

With all the graciousness of a good host, he stepped back to usher Taehyung inside despite his deep rooted desire to scoop the boy off and cart him off to his bedroom straight away.

But first…Taehyung deserved answers and then they could see where this went.

When TOP settled onto the sofa, Taehyung hovered over him, eyebrows knit in some state of confusion.

“We can discuss this in the bedroom, you know.” Taehyung’s voice came flatly, careful to betray nothing.

TOP swallowed as quietly as possible, not wanting to argue but not wanting to get his hopes up either.

“I’d rather discuss it out here, in case anything….doesn’t work out.” He said, voice suddenly sounding rather small.

Taehyung averted his eyes for a moment before lowering himself between TOP’s parted legs in a sort of half kneeling, half squatting position, eyes turned up expectantly at the elder, making him swallow audibly once more.

“This is more like an offer you can’t refuse, hyung.”  Taehyung murmured, a strange look that TOP had seen only once before forming in his eyes.

“You know it, and I know it.” He added before rising and turning to make his way down the short hall leading to TOP’s bedroom.

So, after a moment’s pause of trying to steady his heart before it leapt out of its chest and promptly presented itself at the ground at Taehyung’s feet, he made his way to the bedroom where Taehyung lay in wait for him.

 

Taehyung’s breath was coming in short heavy pants as they worked together to rip his dull gray tee shirt up and over his head in effort to bare the remainder of his skin.

“Aren’t we – _pant_ – supposed to be – _gasp_ —talking about this?” TOP managed between Taehyung’s ministrations.

“Mmmmmm.” Was his only immediate response before TOP found himself with a lap full of Taehyung who peered down at him, hair falling into his eyes in a most endearing way.

“Okay, first question…” Tae began, fingers thumbing at waistband of TOP’s black dress slacks, a welcome distraction that made him want to shake the life out of Taehyung, the heat of his fingers only ghosting at the slip of his bare skin. But you’d never know it…if only he hadn’t swallowed that frustrated groan. Would that urge Tae to action? No, he scolded himself, inner voice stern. He had to hear Taehyung out. He owed him an explanation to say the least.

“Why the fuck do you have security cameras in your bedroom? Its borderline creepy.”

TOP gave a non-committal shrug as Taehyung’s long spindly fingers were trailing down to toy with his zipper. A fair question.

“After Seungri’s last scandal, one can never be too careful.”

Taehyung’s hand came to cup him in full, a movement shocking and unexpected enough that it had TOP expelling a bit of air from his lungs in a most undignified manner. Some might call it a hitch of breath. Taehyung eyed him expectantly as if to say yeah right.

“Don’t lie, you just like recording your conquests.”

TOP grinned at the words, unable to keep the smile from his face.

“Anything for the sake of art, Taehyung-ah.”

Tae gave him one last look of sass before dragging his zipper down and pushing the slacks half way down the elder’s legs, leaving the rest for him to kick off as he settled his weight in a more interesting fashion.

Clad in only his boxers, Tae slotted their cocks side by side before grinding his hips down and in, hot length brushing against hot length even through the two measly scraps of cloth.

TOP groaned then and Tae let out his own obscene little noise that TOP knew he’d be replaying later if he watched the tapes again.

“Second, the bruises… like, what the fuck, TOP-ssi?”

TOP let his breath out, trying to steady it even as Tae rolled into him once more. Trying to focus on the question, he closed his eyes, mouth dry from the sensation of Taehyung, his hands encircling the younger’s waist. Taehyung halted his movements as he waited for the expected answer.

This was the part that TOP always hated. Having to explain why he liked what he liked. Why does anyone like what they like?

“It’s just a kink, Tae.” He said, exasperated. It was when Taehyung leaned down to hover at his neck that he froze, the younger’s mouth ghosting at his neck before he jerked away in response.

Taehyung had that familiar question in his eyes mixed with something akin to hurt. Inside, TOP was panicking. He didn’t want Taehyung to leave, didn’t want him to hurt, but he needed him to understand still all he managed to get out was:

“No marks.”

Taehyung leaned back wordlessly, the atmosphere clearly tense, and for a second TOP thought his fears really might come true. Taehyung really might leave. His thoughts were soon silenced by another slow drag of Taehyung’s hips grinding against his.

TOP couldn’t help it, unable to restrain himself any longer he sunk his thumbs into waistband of Taehyung’s boxers, dragging them down, one yank at a time until they were gone. He let his hands fill with the taut flesh of Taehyung’s ass, eliciting a groan from the younger as their lips latched together in a spectacularly messy fashion that he would likely cringe at in retrospect. But he couldn’t care less at the moment, intent on running his tongue against every warm and wet facet of Taehyung’s oh-so-willing mouth.

It didn’t take long before the both of them grew impatient with the mix of touching, grinding, and kissing. They needed more, craved more sensation, _craved_ one another. Careful to not risk another rejection, Taehyung pulled TOP free of his boxers, simply drawing his manhood out of the little flap conveniently placed on his tight black briefs.

The elder’s erection had been straining against the material, practically begging for freedom, so when Taehyung’s fingers curled around his length he couldn’t stop the blatant whimper of relief that flooded his system, an embarrassing sound but Taehyung appeared not to notice. Or at least so TOP thought until he saw Taehyung’s smug little smile flash across his face. _Bastard_. But TOP found himself grinning too.

That is until he felt Taehyung sink down on him, practically stealing the life from him, his mind a hazy blend of shock, pleasure, and disbelief. Had he just taken him bare? And _dry_?

“Fuck.” Was all TOP could manage as Taehyung fully seated himself at long last, hot, hot heat enveloping him tightly.

Taehyung only moaned in response before he began a steady little bounce. TOP couldn’t think clearly, hands moving to grasp Taehyung’s globes and aid in lifting his body, eager to help dictate the pace. But Taehyung slapped his hands away, eyes intent on TOP, who was struggling not to close his own in pleasure when Taehyung began alternating the pace between fast and slow drags against his cock.

Pulling all the way out to the tip, Taehyung kept his gaze locked as he slammed himself down, full weight onto TOP, making them both groan aloud. _Jesus_. He’d never been so vocal in his _life_ , during sex or otherwise.

By this point, TOP was running out of patience, the sensations were killing him, he could feel that Taehyung was close, if the sudden presence of pre-come serving as a makeshift lubricant were any indication. Taking Taehyung’s hips in his hand with a firm grip, perhaps even a little firmer than necessary, he pistoned his hips upward as he brought Taehyung down to meet him, arms working to guide the younger male.

He was moaning his name now. Some slurred version of his given name and the sound only served to encourage TOP’s frenzied pace. Taehyung came with a cry so loud it echoed off the walls, that TOP swore the neighbors were likely to hear, sound proofing aside. Fuck, who was he kidding? The whole neighborhood was likely to have heard Taehyung as he painted the space between them white. Still, the elder couldn’t find it in him to care as he fucked up into Taehyung, driving his hips up in search of release even as Taehyung whimpered pitifully.

It turns out it was those same little involuntary whimpers that had TOP bursting at the seams, come seeping into Taehyung with a violent splash and a groan that came from somewhere deep in TOP’s soul.

Release, it growled. The sensation left TOP incredibly boneless, but perhaps not so for Taehyung as the younger peeled himself off of him with a wet squelch. On wobbly legs, Taehyung moved to gather his clothes, pulling on one piece at a time as he approached them.

Once acceptably dressed, the younger wordlessly made his way towards the door, slipping out of the room before TOP could find the words to stop him.

It wasn’t until he noticed that 20 minutes had passed before he knew Taehyung wasn’t coming back for the rest of the night. He wasn’t going to stay.

TOP pinched at the bridge of his nose.

_He fucked up, hadn’t he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH! The smut chapters are all bunching up on me.....lmao. I felt that this is probably the more angsty story of the series. They might have more of their shit together in terms of knowing WHAT they want but they are more emotionally constipated in regards to communication. These two give me life. Despite it being a smut chapter, the type of sex was very important for future chapters! I can feel this story becoming one of my main focuses.


	10. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh the angst. He's pulling his shit together I promise. <3

Taehyung didn’t even know where he was going at this hour, he’d simply dragged his clothes on, body to numb to feel anything.

He’d known it would be this way hadn’t he? He told himself not to get involved with TOP if he couldn’t handle keeping the sex and the strangely fond feelings he had for the elder separate. Yet when TOP had not only been completely tight lipped about his very obvious marking kink, he’d also refused to allow Taehyung any sort of intimacy beyond the expected “insert part A into part B”.

Taehyung scoffed at himself, a half laugh filling the harshly, which was cold and had his hot breath forming little clouds out in front of him.

“Tae?” Kookie’s voice rang out behind him from his right. He turned around slowly, a very fake, very traitorous smile pasted on his face as his eyes broke from his blank stare from the asphalt of the road he was travelling.

“Kookie-ah.” He muttered in greeting between his still grinning, and slightly chattering, teeth. There was a moment of near stifling pause before his friend was speaking again.

“Where are your shoes?” Jungkook asked nonsensically.

Taehyung shrugged, a sound that was an even cross between wounded animal and a forced laugh escaped his mouth and Kookie was dropping the convenience store bags in his hands and rushing across to take Taehyung into his arms.

Before Taehyung could chastise himself for being so overdramatic he was weeping in Jungkook’s suddenly very muscled arms like one of those Disney Princesses Jin favored so much. If the elder were to witness the scene right now, he’d certainly praise his performance.

Jungkook knew Taehyung all too well. Between both of them being the youngest, sharing a room, and being pretty much best friends, it came as no surprise. What was a surprise was how easy it had been for them to drift apart as Kookie had begun to mature and Taehyung had…not. At least not in the same manner, in body, sure. But in his mind, Taehyung was different.

It wasn’t a bad thing. It certainly wasn’t something he wasn’t used to by now. But it put him a box that he hated. People, fans and friends alike, called him eccentric or “alien”. They made him a very obvious distinction from what was “normal”. It was frustrating because despite not behaving as society saw fit, he was cherished, for his looks or for his out of the box personality. It just seemed people could only take it in small doses.

Again it was another notion he was no stranger to but it made for a lonely life. As if being an idol weren’t a lonely life already…

That was why Taehyung was grateful for Jungkook. He too was different, if not in the same way as himself. He knew there was no one quite like him. Well, no one except…

Which brings him to why he was bawling his eyes out against Kookie’s hideously purple cotton shirt.

Because as much as he’d thought Seunghyun, no “T.O.P”, would understand him… would accept him… he hadn’t. Just like all of the others he still managed to reject aspects of Taehyung when Tae himself had been more than understanding (read: forgiving) of any anomalies the elder possessed.

“Let’s… let’s get inside, Tae. Okay?” Jungkook was jostling him then, scooping up the bags, arms steadying his emotionally distraught form.

True to the way his insides felt weak and in disarray, he whimpered all the way to the door.

 

*

 

Jungkook was looking at him as Taehyung slipped in between his covers, choosing to sit at the edge of his bed, looking on with sympathy as Taehyung sniffled down the remainder of his feelings as if determined to swallow the pain like the mucous lining his throat.

“Tae…”

“Mmmmmm?” He hummed the question as he rolled over onto his side, unable to face Jungkook, let alone make any more sound than that.

“You wanna talk about it?” Jungkook’s body was shifting now, moving to lay beside Taehyung in a gentle fashion. His body was warm and Taehyung felt himself snuggling into the curve as he shook his head in response to the question.

If the position that had once provided a sense of comfort now only served to remind him of something far more painful, Taehyung said nothing.

Nothing at all as he drifted off into sleep.

 

*

 

Seunghyun was confused because each night Taehyung would come to him, wordless, letting himself in half the time, his body wrapping around Seunghyun in a most wanton fashion that was so at odds with his face.

And each night, after the deed was done, no matter how much pleasure was to be had, Taehyung would leave.

Seunghyun was left to watch that show on the History channel alone. Left to eat his horribly cooked eggs _alone_. Left to pretend he was reading the newspaper instead of staring at the empty chair across from him… alone.

It was all very…lonely.

It was an odd sensation for Seunghyun given that he’d always been more than comfortable in his own company. But now… now that he had experienced Taehyung he felt distinctly empty. For the first time in a very long time, he was finding beauty in the most mundane and domestic of things.

There was nothing abstract about the way Taehyung shoveled eggs into his mouth or the way he preferred sugary drinks to more refined beverages (like coffee). There was nothing profound in the way they huddled together on the couch in a graceless mesh of limbs, eyes intent on the screen, chattering inanely about some mind numbing pseudoscience bullshit.

But it was all so astoundingly… wonderful. It had to be, or otherwise why would he feel its absence so keenly? None of it fit with what Seunghyun had expected he would fall in love with or what others would expect of him.

He needed to explain himself to Taehyung. Needed to sit down and have an adult conversation. And with as many times as Taehyung had visited him in the last two weeks, it wasn’t like he was lacking in opportunity. It was just that each time Taehyung appeared he seemed so unobtainable, so closed to communication that Seunghyun had been defeated before he’d even been given a chance.

But he could not deny Taehyung anything. He tried to tell himself he needed to quit. This torrid affair was quickly developing into something neither of them could control. It was like a wave of passion would sweep them up as soon as their hands touched one another. Seunghyun knew it to be true as each week he’d reviewed the camera footage.

Each day, Taehyung would go home with new marks. At least… he thought he was going home. The thought quickly spun out of control and he could hardly reel it in before he heard the graceless shuffle of Taehyung’s feet sounding from behind.

The younger male’s hands were on him now, trailing down the angular planes of his body through the fabric. He had so many questions for Taehyung but was scared to answer any of Taehyung’s which is why they were where they were in terms of their relationship.

 

*

 

He no longer kissed him anymore. Taehyung was careful to withhold anything that would stray too close to triggering his traitorous emotions, choosing instead to focus solely on the physical pleasure aspect of their….agreement.

“Tae…” Seunghyun’s voice rasped, thick and deep, a tone all too familiar and telling.

Taehyung’s ministrations were effective and efficient. The only time Taehyung allowed himself freedom from his determinedly impassive expression was when he was too caught up in the throes of passion. Like the other night when his body had been impaled on Seunghyun’s cock as they rocked into eachother.  

Seunghyun’s hands were stilling his own as they reached for the elder’s waist band, Seunghyun’s eyes on him as he glanced up and over his shoulder. Caught, like a fly in a spider’s web, Taehyung struggled, rigidly trying to draw away despite Seunghyun’s strong grip holding him still.

“Hyung…” he whined, in a desperate plea, stamping his feet as he tried to pull away once more.  

It was the first word he’d said to the elder in weeks.

“We need to talk, Tae.” Seunghyun insisted, swiveling the chair around, grip still tight on Taehyung.

Taehyung averted his eyes almost instantaneously. That is until one of Seunghyun’s warm hands reached up to cup his cheek, Taehyung’s own free arm dangling uselessly at his side. Tugging him forward in a manner rough enough to send Taehyung tumbling into his lap, thighs settling on either side of the elder’s hips as he gave another sharp tug behind each of Taehyung’s knees.

When finally he had a lap full of Taehyung, one arms draped across Tae’s waist (which if he noticed was remarkably thinner, he said nothing). The other reached up to brush the fringe out of Taehyung’s still averted eyes.

“We’re going to have a talk, Tae. Because I can’t let you leave tonight. I _won’t_ let you leave, again. Not tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers!
> 
> So many of you asked for an update for this fic and I apologize it has been so very long. Life gets a little crazy at times and my head tends to focus on one fic at a time until inspiration runs dry. So Ive been a bit preoccupied (again....my apologies). I think this fic will be ending within a chapter or two because out of all of the pairings in Labels Be Damned, TOP and Tae always fit the best personality wise. I made Tae a little....tragic in this story lol. But I hope you enjoy it nevertheless because I promise this next chapter or two will be pretty damn happy. <3 Please anticipate and I hope you enjoy the update! Tell me what you think in the comments as I love feedback! Until next time!


	11. Beautiful Disaster

Taehyung hated the way Seunghyun was looking at him, a mixture of what was likely to pity and disdain. Two things that Taehyung often greeted when he let his feelings grow too deep for someone.

It wasn’t as if love was foreign concept for him. It was just that he had the habit of loving too abstractly, loving too deeply, too soon for others to grasp, and just all together… too much. Just as it would be too much for the likes of the beautiful and unattainable Choi Seunghyun.

He made some mutilated form of a whine and a watery sound because that annoying lump was forming in his throat just like when he knew he was about to be rejected. He had faced it so many times he was honestly just frustrated, tired of being rejected so openly and expected to be resilient.

Just as on the night Seunghyun had found him. On that roof, his arms spread wide, wondering what it would be like to suddenly take flight and finally fall into something real. To break to pieces on a breath taking flourish.

He’d never really do it, deep down it was too terrifying. Especially since he was already falling to pieces with both feet firmly planted on the ground, or at least tucked firmly into Seunghyun’s sides.

“Hyung, please, let’s not do this.” He begged.

He wasn’t above begging when his pride was already in shreds.

“Taehyung…” Seunghyun’s raspy voice came from beneath him in a rumble.

“Let’s not fall in love, hyung. Please…” Tae plead, voice breaking.

“How cliché, Tae. Using my own music against me.” Seunghyun’s voice tried weakly for humor. Taehyung knew he was reaching. But he had to do the best for the ones he loved right? So, he pasted on his best watery smile, and though he knew he could do nothing to stop the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, he gave his all.

“But I mean it, hyung. I know that you… you don’t…” Taehyung looked down at something that wasn’t the elder male’s eyes, he couldn’t stand the look that would surely be present.

“Too late.” Seunghyun interjected roughly.

Taehyung whipped his head up at that.

Because….what?

“I said….too late. I’m already in love with you, Kim Taehyung. My morning eggs have been forever ruined and I can’t even enjoy a good blowjob without thinking how red your face got the first time you saw my…”

Taehyung’s watery gaze returned in full force, the tears falling unabashed.

“Hyung…”

The elder male smiled.

“It’s ‘oppa’ now, isn’t it? You could try it for me, maybe just once.” Seunghyun said with mirth and Taehyung pounded at the elder’s bare chest, exasperated.

 

“Ya, how are you so gross?” he whined, through the tears. Seunghyun’s only response was to smile before his thumb was swiping at Taehyung’s cheeks.

“Save these, they look better when your eyeliner is running.” The elder murmured, feeling Taehyung’s eyes on him with the intensity of a parched man in the desert finally taking a drink of water. The gaze was heavy but not uncomfortable, yet still hard to meet. However, Seunghyun forced himself to do so, the younger male’s eyes still glassy and unblinkingly staring at him. But his eyes were full of affection and dare he say hope along with questions.

“You said no marks. You said you didn’t want to be mine. You didn’t want me.” Taehyung mumbled, voice small despite his lengthy limbs filling all of Seunghyun’s lap in a graceless fashion clearly stating he was far from small.

Taehyung’s words rankled at Seunghyun somewhere deep inside. A place he now knew to be his heart, maybe even his soul. The kid had an uncanny capability of captivating Seunghyun.

“I said only one of those things, the rest you made up on your own.”He said firmly, because it hurt that Taehyung had thought so little of him and his feelings. He wasn’t the most open and touchy feely person alive but he wasn’t that heartless.

He just knew where to draw the lines in terms of affection.

“What was I supposed to think?” Taehyung’s eyes were filled with despair once more and Seunghyun wanted to wipe the look from his face for the remainder of eternity.

“You were supposed to let me explain.” Seunghyun murmured gently, the pad of his thumb brushing across the taut skin of Taehyung’s bicep, and the boy glanced down, focusing on the motion.

“It wasn’t like I didn’t give multiple opportunities.” The younger male insisted, muttering his retort and Seunghyun swallowed.

“I know. I know that was wrong of me, Tae. But would you have really listened even if I had said anything?”

Taehyung looked up the elder male, eyes open and earnest, searching Seunghyun for something and he could only pray the younger male seemed to find whatever it was he was looking for.

“Why no marks?” Taehyung’s voice finally rang out, his eyes still searching for whatever he was looking for. And it wasn’t until the words were on the tip of his tongue that Seunghyun knew what the younger was searching for.

Truth. He was looking for the truth, for Seunghyun to be honest. It was a lot harder to do than Seunghyun had expected, especially when Taehyung could still leave him. Especially when Taehyung had yet to tell him whether or not he returned his sentiments.

Still, the words were meant for Tae and Tae alone and it was now or never. Do or die. Make or break.

“For one, Jiyong would castrate me if I had shown up to my scheduled activities with giant bruises or marks all over my body and I haven’t taught you how to place them discreetly yet. Two, I much prefer to mark rather than being marked. Call it commitment issues or whatever you want to call it…” Seunghyun was trying for a smile, but he knew it looked rather forced.

“So, you don’t trust me.” Tae inferred from Seunghyun’s pause, his limbs starting to twitch, as if preparing for movement but Seunghyun was quick to still him with his words.

“No! No. That’s not it. I mean, no, I don’t fully trust you yet but… I want it to be you. I want it to be you that does those things. Only you Tae. I just need time. I need you.” Seunghyun was desperate, he knew. He sounded desperate even to his own ears, but he didn’t care. If it kept Taehyung here, he didn’t care.

“I love you Tae. Only you. There’s… only you so please, please…don’t go.”

 

Taehyung was staring at the male who had him spread over his lap, eyes wide as saucers as they scanned his face for a hint of what Taehyung intended to do. It was so hope filled, almost panic stricken, that it had Taehyung really hoping that when he wouldn’t regret his decision.

With that, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled before he expelled the words.

“I won’t.”

“What?” Seunghyun’s voice was lilting, Taehyung could virtually hear the hopeful little smile in the word.

“I’ll stay.” Taehyung added, eyes fluttering open to register Seunghyun’s open smile before he was quickly enveloped in a crushing embrace, Seunghyun’s mouth at his shoulder as he breathed his scent in, heart beating wildly enough that Taehyung could feel it against his own chest.

“I missed you Tae.” And if Seunghyun’s voice sounded watery Taehyung said nothing. In fact, the fact that he was able to move the elder to near tears made him chuckle. Vengeance was sweet.

“It’s not like I ever really left, hyung.”

“But you did. It wasn’t really you. I’m not stupid. I know you were only extending your body. But I want you, all of you, Tae.” Seunghyun pulled away, carding his fingers through Taehyung’s hair, a touch the younger male leaned into. He’d missed the simple touches he hadn’t allowed himself in recent weeks.

“We’ll be a disaster, hyung. If we’re like this, if we’re together.” Tae added, voice unsteady, and much like Seunghyun, still distrusting.

“True. But we’ll be a beautiful disaster, Tae.” Seunghyun smiled up at the boy planted on his lap.

“Love always is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Awkward Aliens (though I'm thinking of changing the name...idk.)  
> I hope you guys liked the ending to my TaeTop/Alien couple pairing in the Labels Be Damned series! I promise that I will (most likely) be doing some bonus chapters if you guys request them ^_^.  
> You readers make my day (as do your comments). I treasure you all and thank you for sticking with me til the very end. Let me know what you think!  
> Until next time,  
> Yours,
> 
> -Illeana


End file.
